Mutti, ich bin ein Zauberer
by Bicho Raro
Summary: [Magia alemana] Strom Lerman acaba de descubrir que es un mago. Y no todo es tan sencillo como puede parecer.
1. Strom Lerman: Nuevo mago en Alemania

**Creo que tras mucho entre magia francesa y magia japonesa, vuelvo a la magia alemana que tenía pendiente en el tintero y traigo una serie de drabbles sobre la infancia de Strom Lerman. Aunque todavía no lo he presentado en fanfiction, lo cierto es que ya he escrito algunas cosillas de él que espero traer por aquí pronto.**

 **El potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Llevar la magia a Alemania, sus escuelas y sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Mutti, ich bin ein Zauberer significa literalmente: Mamá, soy un mago.**

* * *

 _9 de octubre de 2009. Colegio de educación primaria y secundaria Gutenberg, Nuremberg._

Su madre no le había llevado de las orejas por el camino hasta la escuela porque tenía las manos ocupadas con el carrito de los gemelos. Adalbrecht y Wolfhard ya sabían caminar, pues estaban a punto de cumplir los dos años, sin embargo el enfado que tenía Hella Lerman, la madre de familia, con su primogénito era tal que no estaba para aguantar que los dos pequeños comenzaran a no querer andar.

A su lado iba la razón del enfado de la mujer, Strom Lerman, quien iba de la mano de su hermano pequeño Heiner, el que iba después de él. A Hella la habían llamado aquella misma mañana para hablar con ella a razón de su hijo. Un mes. Un mes justo hacía aquel día que había empezado el niño la escuela y ya la estaban llamando.

— ¿Señora Lerman? —A su paso salió una joven mujer, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro que relajó algo a Hella. — Soy Emely Reuter, profesora y orientadora de la escuela. Por favor, acompáñeme a una de las aulas.

—Por supuesto. Strom, quédate ahí sentado y encárgate de tus hermanos. Que contenta me tienes.

Strom ya estaba a punto de sentarse cuando escuchó a Emely.

—Si puede ser, me gustaría que el joven Strom nos acompañase en la charla.

Aquello le gustó al pequeño, pues deseaba saber qué había hecho, en vista de que su madre parecía no creer que él no se había metido en ningún lío ni nada semejante. Era más fácil pensar que sí, pues todas las pistas apuntaban a ello.

La familia Lerman al completo siguió a la señorita Reuter por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a una de las aulas que se encontraban en la planta baja de la escuela para evitar que Hella tuviera problemas con el carrito de los niños. Una vez cerró la puerta del aula, la señorita se dirigió hacia la silla del docente, y le hizo un gesto al resto para que tomasen asiento. Primero se sentaron Strom y a su lado Heiner. La señora Lerman primero miró que sus gemelos se encontrasen en perfecto estado antes de sentarse en una de las pequeñas sillas. Adalbrecht estaba dormido en la parte trasera del carrito, y Wolfhard lo miraba todo con sus grandes ojos marrones que compartían tanto su gemelo como Heiner y Hella. Strom había sido el único en heredar los ojos azules del padre de familia.

—Señora Lerman, ¿ha podido notar en casa alguna anomalía en torno a su hijo? —La expresión que puso la señora mientras miraba de reojo a su hijo hizo que pronto la orientadora siguiera hablando. —No quiero que me mal entienda. Me refiero si en casa ha visto algo inexplicable. Cosas que explotan, que vuelen, que se caigan si que nadie las toque...

— ¿Qué me está queriendo decir?

—Su hijo, señora Lerman, aunque le pueda parecer extraño, es un mago. En el poco tiempo que lleva en la escuela hemos podido apreciar algunos de sus accidentes.

El silencio reinó durante unos instantes. Strom no salía de su asombro, pues sabía bien a lo que se refería aquella señora. Aquella misma semana sin ir más lejos, mientras la profesora le estaba pidiendo a él unos deberes, sin venir a cuento un viento voló los papeles que había en la mesa e hizo que la profesora se alejara de él para ir a recogerlos, tiempo suficiente para que su compañero de pupitre les diera los suyos en señal de amistad. La profesora había culpad al viento, mas las ventanas estaban cerradas igual que la puerta.

— ¿Es esto una broma? —Hella había dedicado una mirada a la señorita Emely, para luego mirar a su hijo. — ¿Qué clase de mentiras has estado contando?

— ¡Mamá, que yo no he hecho nada!

— ¿Yo también soy un mago?

Lo que faltaba, que Heiner también se sumase a aquello...

—Señora Lerman, conozco la situación de su familia. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que el padre de Str-?

—No. —Antes siquiera de que terminara, Hella estaba respondiendo aquella pregunta. —Me lo habría contado. Su familia. No.

—Entonces alguien, algún antepasado lejano, tendría que ser mago. Su hijo ha heredado la capacidad para hacer magia. No puedo asegurar que sus otros hijos también lo sean. —No pudo evitar al pequeño Heiner cuya cara se quedó en un mohín.

—Señorita... —No sabía cómo poder continuar, pues la pregunta era bastante delicada.

—Si desea saber si yo soy una bruja, está en lo cierto. —En ese momento sacó la varita para mostrarla. —Si quiere también puedo hacer magia. —Con un toque de varita en un folio que estaba sobre la mesa lo volvió de color azul.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Es una bruja! —Heiner se volvió hacia su madre con los ojos muy bien abiertos.

Strom, por otro lado, estaba sorprendido, puesto aquello significaba que él también podría hacer eso. ¿Tendría derecho a tener su propia varita? ¿Su madre podría pagarla?

—Mire, no sé cómo ha hecho eso pero —Helle se vio interrumpida cuando vio alzar de nuevo aquella varita y con ella hizo venir un bote de pinturas que estaba al otro lado de la clase—.

—No quiero que me crea, simplemente quiero que sepa que su hijo es así y que para su bien debería entrar en el grupo d de la escuela.

El grupo d era ese grupo que se sabía que existía pero nadie conocía a nadie que estuviera ahí. Ya entendía el motivo. Todos los que estaban allí eran magos. Estar en una clase entera de magos... La idea simplemente le hacía temblar, demasiados nervios, demasiados miedos. Seguro que sus compañeros eran muy buenos...

Una ventana se quebró, logrando que su madre lanzara un chillido por la sorpresa antes de mirar a su hijo. Sí, aquello no era algo que sucedía por casualidad, aunque si hubiera estado en casa le hubiera buscado alguna excusa. Delante de aquella mujer no iba a sonar creíble.

—Reparo. —Un toque de varita y la ventana volvía a estar como antes. —No te preocupes, Strom. Actualmente tu grupo está vacío. Tendrías clases como si fuera una escuela particular. Y yo sería tu profesora.

— ¿Y qué estudiaría? Ya le hemos comprado los libros para este curso... —El riesgo de tener gastos extras en aquel momento era algo que angustiaba a la mujer. Con cuatro niños todo gasto se disparaba y la idea de que dentro de dos años, cuando Heiner tuviera que entrar en la escuela, pudiera heredar los libros de Strom se tenía que ir de su mente.

—No se preocupe, durante estos cuatro años Strom estudiará lo mismo que sus compañeros, cambiando quizás una asignatura por Competencias Mágicas, en la que no hace falta ningún material extra. —Explicó mirando tanto a la madre como al hijo.

Parecía que ya estaba decidido. Tendría que abandonar su grupo, a sus amigos, y entrar en aquel curso d en el que estaría sólo.

— ¿Y después? ¿Mi hijo estará siempre en el grupo d?

—Cuando termine el Grundschulen, Strom podrá acceder a una de las Zauberei Schule, las escuelas de magia, de Alemania. Si durante estos años demuestra ser un buen alumno, le podrían hacer un hueco en la Zauberei Schule von Nuremberg. Es la más grande escuela de magia de Baviera y de Alemania.

Hella afirmó con la cabeza, tratando de asimilar todo aquello. Su hijo era mago, e iba a estudiar mago. Miró a Strom intentando sonreír, pero le costaba. Era todo nuevo.

—Supongo que era verdad que tenías razón. No habías hecho nada. —Acabó por decir.


	2. El grupo D

_**El potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Llevar la magia a Alemania, sus escuelas y sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Decir que he tenido que cambiar la fecha del anterior drabble porque las matemáticas se me dan mal, qué voy a decir...**_

* * *

 _12 de octubre del 2009._ _Colegio de educación primaria y secundaria Gutenberg, Nuremberg._

Pasado el fin de semana, Strom tuvo que volver al colegio. Al entrar por la puerta con la idea de irse a su clase habitual, se encontró a la profesora Emely Reuter esperándole en el hall de entrada. El niño habría deseado que aquello hubiera sido un sueño, una siesta demasiado larga y curiosa, pero no. Era un mago e iba a tener que ir al conocido grupo D con el resto de magos, que en su caso, en su grupo, era él y sus circunstancias. No había más magos de siete años en aquella escuela.

—Buenos días, Strom. —Saludó ella con una amable sonrisa. Sí, al menos tenía que reconocer que aquella docente era mucho más simpática que la vieja profesora que tenía en matemáticas.

—Buenos días, Frau.

Ella le guió por la escuela hasta su nuevo aula, ubicado en la parte más alta de la escuela. Strom creía que allí había sólo almacenes con viejos mapas y proyectores que se empleaban en algunas clases específicas, pero aparentemente también había pequeños aulas de no más de doce mesas, como en la que estaba.

Sin mucho donde escoger, pues estaba él sólo en el aula con la profesora, el muchacho tomó asiento en una de las mesas de primera fila. Allí estarían ellos dos solo si ningún compañero de primero se manifestaba como un mago también.

Pero era lo normal, había muchas escuelas, en algunas se encontraba aquel grupo especial para magos, en el que podían estudiar en un ambiente más propio y sin tanto temor a que les vieran hacer magia. Sin contar que algunas de las grandes escuelas contaban con su propio sistema que permitía la entrada de niños procedentes de familias mágicas, y por lo tanto estos no iban a las escuelas medias.

En otras partes, según aprendería también aquel día, era cosa de orientadores mágicos que se paseaban por las escuelas para descubrir si había niños magos o no, en caso de que lo hubieran debían mandarlo a una escuela en la que hubiera docentes mágicos.

Un sistema algo complicado de llevar, pero con el que se respetaba las autonomía de los estado que tenía autoridad para designar que se debía estudiar en cada estado y qué sistema educativo querían utilizar.

—Tenemos la suerte de poder llevar un horario según queramos. ¿Te parece bien que empiece explicándote los términos y normas básicas en esta primera hora y luego continuar con el horario general? Ayer imagino que con lo rápido que pasó todo no te quedaría muy claro nada...

¿Qué iba a decir él? Estaba sólo en un aula diminuta con una profesora que era una bruja, y que él también era un mago, dando unas asignaturas que... ni siquiera sabía que clases iba a ver. Aunque lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza era si alguna vez esas doce sillas se habrían llenado de alumnos magos de un mismo curso.

Prefirió afirmar con la cabeza antes que hacer la pregunta que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—No temas hablar, vamos a pasar este curso juntos, así que tranquilo. —Era fácil llevarse bien con Frau Reuter. —Bien, como ya habrás supuesto no podemos hacer magia frente a personas no mágicas, o Hexeleer. —Strom iba a decir algo, aunque la profesora imaginó qué era y decidió adelantarse. —No te preocupes, frente a tu familia sí puedes, aunque estos deben guardar el secreto. Sería peligroso si los Hexeleer supieran que existen los malos.

A Strom no le hizo falta preguntar los motivos por los cuales sería malo que se supiese la existencia de los magos, ya no sólo porque en todas las historias se pusiesen a los magos y a las brujas como seres malévolos que estaban en contra de los buenos personajes, sino porque también había oído hablar de períodos oscuros de la historia en los que se atacaba a las brujas, o a personas acusadas de brujería.

Por otro lado, sacó una libreta para empezar a tomar notas de aquellos términos que se les hacía nuevo, a pesar de escuchar a la profesora decirle que aquello no era necesario, pues se irían repitiendo a lo largo de las diversas clases.

—Como te dije, vas a tener las mismas clases principales que en tu anterior grado. Sólo que añadiendo una asignatura de competencias mágicas, en la que aprenderás cosas muy básica sobre la magia y hechizos. Dependiendo de qué tal se te de puede que este curso tengamos que ir a ver tu varita.

— ¿Voy a tener una varita? —Vale, no creía que aquello fuera algo que le pasara tan pronto, pero sí, era lo normal. ¿Dónde se compraría? En el centro comercial al que solía acompañar a su madre no parecía haber ninguna tienda que fuera para vender varitas, aunque quizás estaba escondida; tampoco creía que fuera a haber en su escuela normal magos y mira... Estaba en una clase.

—Pues claro. La varita es algo fundamental para los magos. Piensa que por el momento tu magia no está regulada, no la puedes controlar, por eso cuando estás nervioso se produce la magia. La varita ayuda a frenar eso.

— ¿Y por qué no podemos ir ya a por ella? —Todo sería mucho más sencillo si esos accidentes dejasen de pasar. Al menos para el bolsillo de su madre que no podía estar reponiendo todo lo que él rompía por accidente, porque ya bastante rompían sus hermanos con las trastadas.

—Es importante esperar hasta que no puedas controlar la magia por ti mismo, pues una varita prematura puede refrenar el potencial del mago. Por ahora, salvo los escapes de magia, eres capaz de controlar bien esa magia, e incluso aprovecharte de ella para tu favor. — ¿Acaso Emely conocía sus hazañas en la clase de matemáticas para que la profesora no descubriese que no había hecho los deberes?

—Ya veo... —Se llevó el lápiz a la boca para mordisquear la parte de arriba con gesto pensativo. A saber entonces cuándo tendría su varita.

—Será mejor que te ponga el horario mientras miro las notas a ver si me falta algo más para esta primera clase. —Golpeó con la varita la pizarra para hacer aparecer el horario. Con rapidez, Strom se dispuso al copiarlo, mientras la profesora leía unos folios que tenía delante de ella. —Bueno, sí. Para el año que viene tenemos planeada una excursión al Fränkische Alb, el bosque que tenemos aquí en Nuremberg. Es una excursión al que van a acudir a todos los niños magos de Nuremberg. Es una buena ocasión para que conozcas a otros compañeros de tu edad.

¿Niños de todo Nuremberg? Strom se había quedado mirando la pizarra. Ni siquiera conocía a sus compañeros de escuela, si es que había más magos, aunque por la charla del día anterior en la que su madre estuvo delante podía intuir que tenía compañeros mayores.

—Frau Reuter, ¿dónde se compra la varita? —Preguntó cuando había terminado de copiar el horario.

Al parecer no variaba en nada del anterior salvo por esa asignatura y por el orden de las clases. Bueno, al menos no tenía que echar más horas, como sabía que se hacían en algunas escuelas, puesto que al salir de ahí tenía que ir a recoger a su hermano pequeño de la guardería; su madre trabajaba por las mañanas al otro lado de Nuremberg y no le daba tiempo a pasar a por él.

—Tenemos que ir a Altenau, que es donde tiene el fabricante de varitas el taller.

Aunque no sabía donde estaba dicho lugar, precisamente por eso al niño le pareció que estaba muy lejos. Cuando llegase a casa lo buscaría en un mapa o en el ordenador que tenían en casa para cosas puntuales.

El timbre de la escuela sonó, lo que daba por terminado aquel tramo. Fuera, los alumnos recogían sus cosas para cambiar de materia, pues hasta las doce no era el horario de recreo. Allí dentro, Strom miró a la profesora, pues no sabía que hacer.

—Bien, supongo que ahora nos toca Lengua. —Anunció ella sacando el libro de la asignatura.

Aquello era algo que a Strom le parecía bastante conocido, por lo que cambió la libreta y sacó también su propio libro.

* * *

A las doce como cualquier otro niño de aquella escuela, Strom salió al recreo. Se iba a reencontrar con sus amigos de su antiguo grupo que seguro que le preguntarían por el grupo D. Y obviamente no podía contar nada de la verdad del grupo D.

—Vaya, mirad quién viene. —La voz de Albuin Hochheim fue la primera que escuchó mientras el mago corría hacia el grupo.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? La profesora de música no podía abrir el armario donde tiene guardado los instrumentos. — Jannik Prager se unió a la conversación.

—Bueno... digamos que me han cambiado de grupo. —Intentó decirlo de algún modo, pero en sí era lo que había pasado y no podía ser más sincero.

— ¿Y a cuál? Porque Rupert dice que no te ha visto, y Rosemarie tampoco.

Y allí estaba la pregunta del siglo. Strom se pasó una mano por la nuca, notando como los mechones oscuros de su pelo empezaban a ser largos. Apenas se había dado cuenta de ello.

—Bueno, estoy en el grupo D.

—Pero... ¿no habían cerrado ese grupo?

—Estaban a la espera de que llegara la profesora y bueno... ¡Ya ha llegado! ¡Hagamos algo! Llevo sentado todas estas horas porque estoy en las aulas de arriba del colegio. —Intentó cambiar de tema, y por el momento parecía que fue útil porque sus amigos le siguieron el rollo y pronto estaban todos ellos jugando a la pelota que el anterior mencionado Rupert Lichtenfels se había traído de su casa.

No sabía lo que pasaría con él una vez terminase aquella etapa escolar, cuando entrase a la secundaria y le tocase entrar en una escuela para magos, ya no la gran escuela de Nuremberg, pero sí la que al parecer estaba cerca de aquella escuela. Si seguiría viendo a sus amigos o si tendrían tiempo para quedar, por lo que mejor aprovechar aquellos años de escuelas y disfrutar.


	3. Los libros que muerden

_**El potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Llevar la magia a Alemania, sus escuelas y sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _5 de noviembre del 2009. Casa de los Goldschmidt, Nuremberg._

Aquella semana no había clase, puesto que era la semana de otoño, por tanto los hermanos Lerman pasaban las mañanas en casa de los abuelos maternos. Normalmente sólo los gemelos se quedaban en casa de los abuelos durante los días lectivos, pues la madre de los retoño trabajaba, sin embargo con Strom allí cuidar a esos dos pequeñines era más fácil. Y más cuando los niños estaban aprendiendo a diferencia entre los pronombres "yo" y "tú". Heiner, el cuarto hermano, se encontraba en la guardería. Luego Strom iría a por él como en el horario habitual, pues Hella, la madre, no deseaba dejar a sus padres con tanto crío.

Tras haber estado detrás de ellos pues no dejaban de seguir a los abuelos, los gemelos se quedaron sentados en el sofá con el mayor de los hermanos viendo una serie de aventuras medieval. La serie contaba con el típico grupo de protagonistas con un guerrero, un arquero, un mago y un ladrón. Mientras la veía, Strom no podía dejar de pensar que en esas series siempre le parecía interesante todo lo que hacía la figura del mago o del hechicero. Era el que controlaba los rayos, el que curaba, el que con una varita o un bastón, el que podía volverse invisible, y siempre tenía un truco bajo la manga. Ser guerrero, arquero e incluso ladrón eran cosas que se podía aprender en su vida cotidiana. Cualquiera podía apuntarse a esgrima, arco y, bueno... robar.

Sin embargo, en su mundo los magos no existían. Hasta ahora. Y una vez que sabías que los magos existían esas series ya no eran tan guays, porque mientras que los magos de esas series sabían hacer cosas maravillosas y apenas, la mayoría, eran recién adolescentes, él iba a tener que ir a clases hasta que fuera mayor de edad.

Aunque claro, quizás es que en la Edad Media la magia era distinta y un adolescente mago estaba altamente capacitado para poder recorrer el mundo sólo salvándolo de... Oh...Cierto, había grandes cazas de brujas.

En aquellos días, aprovechando las fiestas y que la mayoría de sus amigos estaban de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad, él estaba recopilando de esas series que se tragaba mañana y tarde, aprovechando que a los gemelos les gustaba, pequeñas cosas que luego preguntarle a su maestra. Con suerte le podría decir si algunas de esas cosas eran posibles; hasta podría averiguar si es un futuro podía hacer rayos o volverse invisible.

El tema de las pociones ya no le interesaba tanto, a nivel de hacerle cuestiones a la maestra, puesto que era algo que ya había aprendido en clase. Cuando entrara en la escuela superior ya aprendería a hacer pociones, magia mucho más experimentada...

—¡'Trom!— La voz era de Wolfhard, que se tiró encima suya, cansado ya de no tener la atención de alguien, pues Adalbrecht se había quedado dormido todo lo largo que era sobre el sofá.

—¿Qué quieres, pequeño? ¿Tienes hambre?

—Pipi. —Mostró una amplia sonrisa que indicaba que no iba a aguantarse mucho.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? —Rápidamente Strom cogió en brazos al pequeño Wolfhard y le llevó al baño. O lo intentó. — ¡Abuelo! ¡Date prisa! ¡Wolfhard quiere entrar!

— ¡Ya va, ya va!

En casa de sus abuelos siempre pasaba igual. O era el abuelo o era la abuela, pero el baño siempre estaba ocupado. Ojalá tuviera la habilidad para poder invocar un orinal. O hacer traer el que había en el baño. ¡Justo como estaba haciendo el mago de la televisión con aquella caja que serviría para preparar una trampa a los villanos!

Un grito de terror salió del baño, y el mayor de los hermanos pensó que su abuelo habría visto un insecto. Sin embargo cuando se abrió la puerta lo primero que se encontró fue con el orinal de los gemelos volando hasta llegar al pasillo, donde se colocó en el suelo. Wolfhard bajó de los brazos de Strom antes de ir a hacer sus necesidades, mientras este se quedaba mirando a su abuelo, a quien no le había dado tiempo ni colocarse el pantalón.

Quizás era hora de decir lo que era. Aunque por el momento era mejor soltar una risa nerviosa ante la situación que le tocaba vivir.

* * *

Una de las suertes de que los abuelos vivieran cerca de casa y de cualquier sitio de interés para niños era que Strom podía ir a recoger a su hermano pequeño de la guardería sin necesidad de que algunos de sus abuelos le acompañara, y es que las guarderías iban al margen del calendario escolar habitual.

El abuelo había insistido en ir con él, pero el mayor de los hermanos había respondido que estaba a un par de meses de cumplir los siete años, algo que no era del todo cierto, pues había cumplido los seis en agosto; por no hablar de que siempre iba a recogerle sólo y que no podía dejar a la abuela a cargo de dos enanos revoltosos.

Los abuelos finalmente le dejaron porque la guardería estaba a dos calles de casa y era una zona pequeña en la que todos se conocían y, por tanto, también conocían a los niños.

Una de las fortunas de ir, como niño, a la guardería era poder relacionarte con compañeros de tu misma edad antes de entrar a la escuela. El propio Strom había conocido a sus mejores amigos en esos años; de modo que también los profesores que daban clases allí le conocían.

— ¿Disfrutando de la semana de vacaciones, Strom? —Frau Batenhorst, la profesora del grupo en el que él estaba, se encontraba en la puerta.

— ¡Sí! ¡Ya era hora! — Le gustaban las clases, y más sus clases, pero… ¿a quién no le gustaba disfrutar de las fiestas? — ¿Está mi hermano listo?

—Creo que sí. Iré a buscarlo.

Por norma general, era raro que un niño tan pequeño como Strom recogiese a su hermano, pero en el centro conocían las circunstancias de los Lerman. El padre de familia, Frederich Lerman, había fallecido en un accidente de tráfico apenas dos meses después de que Hella diera a luz a los gemelos, haciendo que la mujer tuviera que ponerse a trabajar pronto para sacar a esos cuatro niños adelante; eso, sumado a que conocían lo maduro que era Strom para la edad que tenía hacía que la guardería hiciera la vista gorda y permitiera que se llevara a pequeño Heiner, el cual aquel día, como en lo que llevaba de semana, salía del aula y caminaba por el pasillo de morros, justo como había salido de casa.

— ¿Todavía estás así?

— ¡Yo también quería ir a casa de los abuelos!

—Ahora vamos a casa de los abuelos.

— ¡No! ¡Antes!

Strom suspiró, su hermano había cogido aquella mañana un berrinche, algo que se había convertido en algo habitual en esa semana sólo porque Strom no tenía clase y él tampoco quería.

—Anda, vamos. —Cogió de la mano al pequeño antes de despedirse con una mano de las docentes. — ¿Vas a estar todo el camino de enfadado? —Preguntó cuando llevaban ya andado un buen tramo.

— ¿Qué hay de comida?

— Se dice "para comer". —Corrigió en un primer momento Strom antes de responder. —No lo sé.

—Pues vaya.

Una cosa era ir agarrado de la mano de mamá, y otra hacerlo de la mano de tu hermano mayor. Y eso era algo que Heiner sabía.

Tenía la típica rebeldía de "ya soy mayor, ya puedo ir sólo", pero a la vez con Strom no le salía soltarse. Igual es que no le veía tan mayor como a su madre.

— ¿Sabes que los abuelos ya se han enterado que soy… ya sabes?

—Mago.

— ¡No lo digas aquí!

Su hermano todavía tenía que controlar esa verborrea, por fortuna todavía no le habían dicho nada en el jardín de infantes de que Heiner iba diciendo ciertas cosas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—El abuelo vio volar el orinal de los gemelos.

Por ser el hermano mediano Heiner se sentía en una prioritaria posición, era cuidado por Strom, que era un buen hermano mayor, no era que hubiera conocido a más hermanos mayores, pero… Y por otro lado, podía reírse de sus hermanos pequeños por no saber hacer cosas básicas que él ya sabía como era ir al baño, como si hace dos días, prácticamente, no hubiera sido él quien había estado usando el orinal.

— ¿El abuelo se asustó?

—Un poco, su cara fue bastante curiosa. Luego vino la abuela. Les he contado un poco, pero están esperando a que llegue mamá.

— ¿Se han enfadado?

—No lo sé.

En la mentalidad infantil de Strom existía el pequeño temor de que sus abuelos le quisieran ahora menos a causa de su naturaleza mágica. ¡Vamos! Que era ahora un rarito.

Lo bueno es que tras eso ya podía llevarse a casa de los abuelos sus deberes para la clase de competencias mágicas. Tenía que leer un libro muy básico acerca de las diversos tipos de magias que existía y hacer un resumen de estas. No era muy complicado sino fuera porque a veces el libro hacía trastadas y escondía palabras; entonces tenía que acariciar las esquinas superiores de las páginas.

Era la primera vez que Strom se enfrentaba a un libro de magos y para magos, y desde luego no se parecía en nada a los que él mismo había visto en los dibujos animados.

Una vez conocía la simplicidad de los libros de magos en la televisión, consideraba los reales muchos más divertidos.

— ¿Entonces no te van a dar postre? ¿Me puedo comer el tuyo?

Que lo peor que te pudiera pasar si tus abuelos se enfadaban contigo fuera que te quedases sin postre era algo que al joven le hizo gracia mientras revolvía el cabello de su hermano, el cual ya había que cortar, pues comenzaba a taparle los ojos.

—Ni lo intentes, enano. —Respondió, y el piso donde vivían los abuelos entró en el campo visual de los dos niños.

* * *

Cuando el Sol ya había caído, Hella llegó a casa de sus padres para encontrarse con la gran sorpresa.

Mientras Strom y Heiner se quedaban en el salón cuidando de los gemelos, los abuelos y la madre se metieron en la cocina y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

El temor del mayor de los hermanos era palpable, mientras leía un cuento infantil a sus hermanos. Hasta Heiner que conocía muy bien la historia se había sentado en la alfombra y posiblemente era el que le miraba más atento.

Al otro lado de la puerta, la conversación que Hella tenía que haber tenido el mes pasado, cuando se enteró de que su hijo era lo que era, se estaba llevando a cabo en aquel momento.

—Entonces… ¿Es verdad? —Su madre, Brünhilde Goldschmidt, hizo la primera pregunta.

—Sí, al parecer no hay dudas. Hay… Hay hasta clases propias para él, con una maestra muy simpática.

— ¿Dadas por...? —Caspar Goldschmid, su padre, tomó el relevo sin saber muy bien como enfrentarse a esas cosas. No había ningún manual para el abuelo de un nieto mago.

—Magos. No hay que verlo raro. —Aunque a ella misma se le hacía todo muy raro. Como si todo fuera una enorme broma. —Cuanto antes nos acostumbremos será mejor para Strom, y en especial para sus hermanos, que tienen que verlo como algo normal.

Después de la reunión con la, ahora, tutora de su hijo, Hella había tenido otra, cuando ya lo había meditado todo para pedirle consejo sobre cómo educar a su hijo y cómo tratar con todo aquello. Más que nada no quería que su hijo se sintiera excluido.

— ¿Y desde cuándo lo sabes? —De nuevo hablaba su madre.

—Desde el mes pasado. La tutora me llamó. Al principio me costó mucho, pero no hay duda.

—No, si ya lo sé. Cuando nos lo dijo, aunque el pobre intentó inventarse alguna excusa, y recordé ese orinal volar, a mí también se me despejaron todas las dudas.

—Una de las primeras cosas que les enseñan es que no pueden contar lo que son al resto de… bueno, nosotros. En su jerga al parecer se dice Hexeleer.

— ¿Hexe… leer? —Ambos abuelos repitieron aquel término con cierta extrañeza.

No era para menos, aquello en un primer momento parecía ser una palabra compuesta por dos términos un tanto peculiares, pero bastante significativos en ese momento. Por un lado estaba Hexe, que provenía del término Hexe, "mago", o siguiendo la misma raíz estaba Hexerei, "magia"; mientras que "leer" significaba literalmente "vacío". "Vacíos de magia" podía ser un buen nombre para ellos.

* * *

Al día siguiente...

—Entonces… esto es un libro para magos?

Strom volvió a casa de sus abuelos al día siguiente junto a sus gemelos. Y esta vez se había llevado dicho libro para la asignatura de Competencias mágicas que su abuelo ahora estaba mirando con curiosidad mientras el muchacho intentaba continuar con sus deberes, los cuales llevaba por la mitad.

—Sí, Frau Reuter lo sacó de la biblioteca; el lunes tengo que llevarlo para que pueda devolverlo.

—Parece un libro normal y corriente.

—No, mira. —Le apartó el libro y señaló esa palabra que había desaparecido en mitad de la página.

El abuelo miró con atención aquel hueco. Había visto varios en páginas anteriores, mas había pensado que era huecos para completar, como parte de esos deberes que tenía Strom.

—El libro es travieso, —continuó el niño, —y a veces oculta palabras. Tienes que acariciar la esquina superior.

Sino hubiera tenido tal charla con su hija la noche anterior, Caspar hubiera pensado que su nieto era víctima de una broma, o en su defecto que le quería gastar a él una. Sin embargo, intuía que aquello era cierto, por lo que acabó haciéndole caso.

Con ciertas dudas e interés a partes iguales, acercó el pulgar a la esquina de la hoja y comenzó a acariciarla.

— ¡Au! —Sin embargo no obtuvo el efecto deseado. — Creo que me ha mordido.

—Eso quiere decir que has sido un bruto. Mira. —Acostumbrado a hacer eso, Strom realizó el mismo gesto, mientras el abuelo se masajeaba el dedo. Obviamente no le iba a decir la de veces que el libro le había mordisqueado a él sus propios dedos.

Poco a poco comenzó a aparecer dichas palabras desaparecidas. Vale. Caspar intentó no parecer muy sorprendido, pues había que dar normalidad a todo aquello por el bien del nieto. Aun así no era fácil cuando un libro acababa de morderle el pulgar.


End file.
